Fighting Against Love
by Taiora Love
Summary: Taichi was in love with Princess Sora. But then Sora's brothers killed Taichi's family and now he wants revenge by getting rid of all the Takenouchi's! But does Taichi have the will to destory the woman he loves?
1. The New King

            **Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon.**

A girl ran to the balcony of her castle.  Tears were flowing through her eyes.  She put her head down on the rail and let her tears run through.           

            "Princess Sora?" a voice whispered behind the young girl.  The girl turned around to look at the person behind her.

            "Taichi."  The young man walked over towards the princess.

            "I just heard what happen, I'm very sorry Sora!  How are you feeling?"  He said while stroking her beautiful auburn hair. 

            "It's just weird, Taichi, not having him around anymore," Sora whimpered.

            "King Takenouchi was a great man.  It was an honor, severing as general for his army," Taichi wrapped his arms around the girl, trying his best to comfort her.   

            "Thanks Taichi, you're a good friend."

            "You might feel alone right now but remember I'm always here for you.  Always," he whispered softly.

            "It is against the law for a soldier to be touching a member of the royal family, " came a voice from behind the two.  Sora broke free of Taichi's arms.

            "You know that father allowed him so since Taichi is a true friend to me."

            "Well, now too bad father's dead and it's my right to be the new king now as his eldest child.  And now I am ordering Kamiya not to be within your presents.  You are lucky.  I'll consider this as warning to you.  Next time, I won't be as kind."  He started to walk back inside the castle but he stopped.  "And one more thing Kamiya, you are no longer general for the royal army."

            "That is not fair, brother!  Taichi has proven to be a great general to the army and now you're just going to throw him out!"  The man turned around and gave the princess a smirk.

            "A new king means new changes, little sister."

            "Japlin, don't be such a…" but Taichi cut her off.

            "Princess, its ok," he then kneeled down with his fist over his heart, "I will obey my king," he then stood up and left the siblings alone.

            "Dear little Sora, you'll thank me one day.  I am doing this for your own good.  You might think that boy really cares for you but he is a commoner.  They all have the same goal.  Trick the princess into falling in love with them, marry her, and have her riches.  You need to find one who already has land and money.  Like Lord Ishida's son, Yamato.  He'll be good for you."  And then Japlin left inside the castle.

            "That bastard, Taichi, why didn't you say something.  You'd worked so hard to get to where you are today!  And he is just going to strip you like that.  We all knew that the kingdom would go crazy once one of the brothers took the crown."  Yamato said talking to his best friend at the village bar.

            "It's not the part of him taking my rank that has me down," Taichi said with his head on the table.

            "What is it then?"

            "He forbids me from seeing Sora."

            "That little jerk.  The father always let you.  He actually trusted you as her body guard before you became general.  Man, those three are all the same.  I think it's from their mother since Sora has a different mother.  Because she nothing like her brothers!"

            "Your right.  She is not like them or any body else.  And it just kills me since I cannot be with her.  I know that we are just friends but I still love her.  I love her special smile she only gives to me and her beautiful eyes looking into mine.  Also the way she plays with her hair makes me weak at the knees.  And I know nothing can happen between us.  She's a princess and I am nobody.  But still!"

            "Taichi, go see her!"  Yamato said gently.

            Sora was brushing her hair, looking of the balcony of her room.  There was a knock on the door.

            "Yes?"  A boy walked in similar to the age as the princess.

            "Sister, Japlin wants you to come down and eat."

            "Wilkon, I will not leave this room or see that monster's face."

            "Come on Sora, are you blind?  Can't you see that our brother is helping you?"

            "Helping me! Ha!  That is funny.  He's hurting me!  He is ordering me not to see my best friend.  The man I care so much for.  The man I even love!"

            "Sora, that man would hurt you a lot more then the pain your feeling now.  Thank your brother for protecting his youngest sibling and even his half-sister.  If Riger was king he would have banded you out of this kingdom.  You know how much he hates that you have a different mother from us.  Now come down and eat."

            "Last time no!  Now leave me be with my sadness."

            "You cannot stay in here forever without eating."

            "You don't think so?  Watch me!"  Sora turned her back to look at the stars.  Wilkon gave up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

            After she was done star gazing she decided to go to bed.  She was walking towards her bed until:

            "Sora."  A smile appeared on Sora's face.  When she turned around and found Taichi standing out on the balcony.  She ran and jumped right into his arm.

            "Oh, Taichi, I've missed you so much!"           

            "I know, believe me I know," he said stroking her hair softly.

            "But you could be in big trouble if my brother finds you."

            "I don't care.  I just couldn't be without you any longer."

            "Oh, Taichi."

            "Are you sure you want to do this brother?"  Wilkon pleaded.

            "Yes I'm sure. I gave him a fair warning."  Japlin told him.

            "How do you know it was him?"

            "The watchtower reported seeing Former General Kamiya climbing up the Princess's window."  Riger spurted out coldly.

            "Seducing the princess in her own room.  A charge punishable by death."  Japlin said with a smile.

            Taichi was riding home through the forest.  He only spent an hour with Sora so they wouldn't get caught.  But that single hour lasted a lifetime in his eyes.  He wished she wasn't a princess so he could have her.  So he could taste those beautiful of lips.  He wanted to hold her tight but not as a friend but as a lover.  When Taichi had almost reached his home he noticed a bright orange light breaking through the trees.  

            "What the hell is going on?"  As he got closer he felt a great amount of heat.  He was finally close enough to see that his house was on fire.

            "Mother, Father!" he got off his horse and race towards the burning building.  "Hikari!"  He saw the village people carrying water to try to put out the fire.

            "Taichi, we thought you lost in the fire as well," Mrs. Taniyo asked the young man.

            "What happen?  Where is my parents and sister?"

            "Their no where to be found.  The king's men came to arrest you and they thought your parents where trying to hide you so they locked your family in the house and lit it up."

            "What?  The Takenouchis did this?  They killed my family?  Well their crime won't go unpaid!"  Taichi got back onto his horse.

            "Taichi where are you going?"

            "I'm going to get revenge on my family by killing each one of the Takenouchi siblings:  Japlin, Riger, Wilkon, and Sora."  Taichi face was full of anger as he rode off into the night leaving his home, his past behind.

I had to right another fiction to make it a lucky seven!  I had too!  Seven! Seven! Seven!  Anyways I already know my whole entire plot and the ending so I won't get a writer's block.  So please review to tell me you like this cause I really like this story so far.   


	2. The Past Left Behind

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon and I'll never will.**

            "Sora we must fasten our pace if we want to make it out of this forest by sundown!" yelled Yamato behind him, trying to make through the leaves.  Sora quickened her pace to keep up with the young man.  But she stopped and turned around to look at the path she left behind.  She sighed.  It has been over three years since she left home.  Over three years since she last saw her Taichi.

***three years ago***

            Sora was picking flowers out in the castle meadow.  She was still thinking about last night.  How Taichi risked it all just to come and see her.  Could it be that he might just love her just the way she does.  Sora hopes were brought up.  But then she shook her head.  'No, we could never be together since I am a princess.'  But it would still be the greatest thing in the world to have Taichi hold her and never let her go.  It would be great for him to swear his internal love to her and promise he would never leave her or let anyone hurt her.  And it would be great for Taichi to gently touch her cheek as he pulls her closer to him so he is able to touch her lips with his.  Sora was so caught up in her day dreams she didn't even notice someone come up in front of her.  Sora looked up to see the figure standing upon her.  A smile from ear to ear spread across her face.  

            "Taichi!"  She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.   But Taichi stood stiff as a stick.  It was as through he was paralyze.  Sora released the boy from her grasp.  She took a step back with a concern look on her face.

            "What's wrong, Taichi?"  She looked into his eyes.  They scared her.  They didn't have that loving and caring look in them anymore.  Taichi then took a couple steps backward and slowly drew out his sword.  He then put it under the princess's chin.  Sora could feel the cold steel against her neck.  She looked into Taichi's eyes with fear.  

            "Taichi…what's going on?"  She was in the cold sweat.

            "The Takenouchis all have to die!"  Tai grunted between his teeth.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "You know what I am talking about, princess."

            "Taichi, what's wrong?"

            "I will get revenge for my family!  You and your brothers think you could burn my home down with my family inside and won't go unpunished.   Well, you better think again!"

            "What?   What happen to your family?"

            "They're dead, Sora!  And its all because of your family.  No you will pay for your crimes.  All of you!"

            "Dead?  My brothers did such a thing?!"  Sora was crying.  Not because she was scared, but of the sadness she felt towards her best friend.  Sora slowly went down on her knees with the sword following her.  

            "Taichi, I am sorry for what my brothers have done to you and your family.  I hope that my death will bring peace into your heart," she said as she put her head down.  Taichi raised his sword in the air and with all his the strength he had within him he forcefully threw his sword downward hitting…the ground.  The sword barley missed Sora as she eyed the blade from the corner of her eye.  

            "I can't do it," Taichi whispered with a clenching fist.  Sora looked up at her best friend.  Their eyes met one another.  Even through the hatred she could still see the eyes of the one she care the most of the entire world.  The eyes of kindness, compassion, and love.  Taichi closed his eyes so he could not look into the princess's.  He then turned around and ran.  Sora stood up.

            "TAICHI!" she called out but he didn't even look back.  That was the last time Sora saw her friend, Taichi.  Her one true love.

            Sora raced to get home as fast she could with her blood boiling.  She stormed right into the castle and went straight into the king's chamber.  There she found her three brothers laughing it up, having a good time.  This just made her even more upset!

            "Oh, brothers will you just take a look at what just walked in.  Our sister as beautiful as ever has come and enlighten us with her presence.  Now, what is it that you want, o dear sister?" Japlin said while lifting up a goblet of wine.

            "Cut it!  How could you?!"

            "How could I what?  What are you talking about little Sora?"  Japlin said with a grin.

            "You know damn well what I am talking about, Japlin!"

            "Brother, I think she is talking about our order to execute the Kamiya family," Riger leaned over to his Japlin.

            "Oh, yes!  Thank you dear brother, now I remember."

            "Why did you do it?"  Sora eyes where full of evil!  These weren't her brothers.  Her brothers wouldn't kill an innocent family and then joke about it afterwards.

            "I gave Kamiya a fair warning.  Stay away from you.  But he didn't listen.  And I have to be a strict king and keep my word when I told him that there would be a price to pay after he disobeyed me."

            "That is no reason to kill his family!"

            "His family would not tell us where he was, and hiding a criminal is a very serious crime."

            "Japlin, give me one good reason why you won't let Taichi see me!"

            "Sora, it's for your own protection and the law!  And as a king I must punish those who break the laws or else I wouldn't be a proper king or a Takenouchi!  All Takenouchi follow the rules.  Are you saying you're not a Takenouchi since you want to break the law and let you see Kamiya?" 

            "I am not a Takenouchi."  A surprised look came over Japlin.

            "What?!"

            "I am not a Takenouchi or do I want to be.  If being a Takenouchi means killing innocent people then I don't want to be one."

            "So are you saying you're dropping your name?"  Riger asked.

            "I hope you know dropping your name means you're also dropping your rank as princess."  Japlin stated.

            "I don't want to be part of a murderous family!"

            "Well if that's what you want, you've got one hour to get out of this castle.  And you aren't longer our sister."  Sora turned around and left the room to go back her things.

            "Japlin, how could you let her do that?!"  Wilkon demanded.

            "It's what she wants."

            "Don't worry about it, Wilkon.  You should be glad that the Takenouchi is now made up of full blooded siblings."  Riker spurted.

            Sora took her horse, Angel, out of the stable and rode away.  Away from her home.  Away from her family.  Away from her past.  Now she is someone different.  She now has a new life.

            She rode until nightfall until she reached the Ishida estate.  At the gate she asked for Yamato.  

            "Hello, princess," as Yamato bowed and greeted her.

            "Don't!  I am not a princess anymore.  I should be bowing to you."

            "What do you mean?"  And Sora told him the long story.

            "So, you haven't heard from Taichi?"  Yamato shook his head.  "I thought he would come to you since you two are best friend."

            "So, what are you going to do now?"

            "I do not know.  It would be useless trying to find Taichi.  If Taichi doesn't want to be found then no one could ever find him.  So, I guess I'll just see what's out there.  I've never left my kingdom.  And I always wanted to see what life was like as a commoner."

            "Sora, you cannot go out on your own so quickly.  You don't have no clue what to do.  It's very dangerous for someone who doesn't know what their doing, especially a woman.  So, I'll go with you and teach you the basic.  Plus Taichi would be so upset with me if he found out I let you go off on your on."

            "What do you mean the basic?  What do you know about being a commoner?"

            "You'll be surprise.  Yes, I am the son of a noble and never have to live the life of a commoner but I choose to.  Especially with Taichi.  We'll go to the village, he'll show me some fun and I wouldn't come home until a week later.  And plus I went into war with Taichi, so I know how to suffer.  I know the life of a commoner." 

            It has been over three years since then.  Along the way Sora and Yamato have gotten into a lot of fights because of the war.  So Yamato decided to teach Sora all the sword techniques he knew so she could be able to defend herself when he wasn't around.  But there wasn't a time when he left her.  He felt responsible since Taichi couldn't protect her.  There wasn't much reason why they kept moving.  They never stayed in a spot too long.  For three years they traveled.  Meeting new people and helping out with battles.  Either one mention why they kept moving but they each knew why.  They hope to find Taichi again.

**He He!  I really like this story.  It's second on my list out of my seven.  The Forbidden Love is number one!  So please tell me how you feel about this story by reviewing!**

  



	3. The Defenders!

_Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon._

            Yamato and Sora entered the city of Navenia.  The city seemed to be in really bad shaped.  They stroll down the streets filled with filth and were very overcrowded.  Once the found a stable to rent for their horses, the two went to explore the city a bit more. 

            "Strange," Yamato said while walking around, checking he's surroundings.

            "What is?"  Sora questioned.  She was walking beside him.

            "I thought we were in Navenia."  He was still looking around trying to figure out were he was at.

            "We are, aren't we?"

            "I don't think so."

            "What makes you think we aren't?"

            "Well, the tales I heard of Navenia says that it's a rich and beautiful city.  This place looks like the opposite of what I heard."

            "I'm sure this place has been affected by the war as well with everything else."

            "Maybe you're right.  You're always are."  Yamato chuckled.  Then he stopped as well as Sora as they saw in front of them a three people, a man, a young woman, and a boy, fighting with five built-up men.  The three were losing pretty badly.

            "Come on, let's help."  As Yamato dashed while having he's hand on his sword.  Sora quickly followed.

            The girl's sword was tossed out of her hands as she was smash against the wall.  The boy was on the ground, beaten up pretty badly.  The older man was taking on three at the time.

            "Tell us, we is he!"  The leader of the five demanded from the girl against the wall.  He was pointing his sword to her as a threat.

            "I'll die a thousand deaths before I would even consider where he's at!"  The girl had brown hair with green eyes.  She seemed to be around the age of Sora and Yamato.

            "You Defenders are all the same!  You're all so stubborn.  Too bad, I have to get rid of such a beautiful creature."  He drew he's sword back.  But before he could strike it forward he was knocked down with a powerful kick.  He picked himself up and looked to see who attacked him.  There before him was Yamato.

            "What kind of man are you?  Ganging up on a poor woman!"  He drew he's sword out.  The man chuckled.

            "Boy, you shouldn't of have interfered!"  He stood up and hurled towards Yamato with his sword out in front.  Yamato easily dodged it.

            The young boy was on the ground while he was still getting beat up.  Sora then nailed him on the back of the head with the back of her sword.  It knocked him out.

            "Wow, I didn't think I could hit him that hard."  Sora then offered her hand out to the boy.  "Are you ok?"  The boy accepted it and Sora pulled him up.      

            "Yes, thank you for your help."  

            "No problem, now I'm going to go help the other guy."  The boy looked over to his companion.

            "Yeah, Crunch does need help. Taking on three guys isn't easy?  I'll help to as well."  The boy said.  This boy had black hair with ocean blue eyes.  He seemed to be about two or three years younger then Sora.  "Oh by the way, my name is Philippe."  

            "I'm Sora."  They quickly shook hands then ran over to the other man.

            The man was struggling trying to get rid of the three he was facing.  He was built and could normally take numerous opponents but these men were stronger and it took a lot out of it.  He was getting ready to give up until his pal Philippe and another girl started to take out two of the guys.  Since he only had one opponent he easily took him out.  The other two took out their opponents as well but Philippe needed help from the man.

            "Thanks, I owe you," Philippe said to his friend.  Sora walked over to the two.

            "No, I owe you," the man answered.  Sora looked at the man.  He had a darker complexion with dark brown eyes and hair.  He seemed to be in his early thirties.

            "And who is this little lady?  I saw you fighting.  I would never have guessed a girl like you would have it in you.  The only girl I know who can fight like that is Milandra Thanks for helping me out."

            "My name is Sora. And it was no problem."

            "Well, thank you anyways, Sora. My name is Rebaberanterami.  But if it's easier just call me Crunch."  Sora smiled then looked over towards Yamato.  He was still going at it with the last guy.

            "Is he a friend of yours?"  Philippe asked sawing who she was looking at. 

            "Yes he is, a very good one."  Sora was debating if she should go over and help but just decided to let him be.   Yamato was stronger then she was and could handle it.  Then the girl came and ran up to the three.

            "Who are you two!?  And how dare you interfere with our business!"  She came up and yelled at Sora.

            "Wow, clam down Mila, it was nice of them to help us."  Philippe tried to stick up for Sora

            "Nice of them!  No one fights the battles for a Defender.  No one!"   Sora's mouth opened.

            "You guys are Defenders?  Wow, its an honor."  

            "Yes we are, and thanks to you and that guy, we are now a disgrace to all Defenders!"

            "Mila, leave her alone.  We should be thankful then for them coming or else we would have been dead dogs!"  Crunch put in.

            "Well I rather be dead and have a memory of being a great Defender rather then live as a disgraceful one."  She then marched and left them there.

            "Sorry about her.  She can be rude sometimes."  

            "What do you mean sometimes?  She's like that all the time!"  Crunch chuckled.  Yamato then joined them; he was done with his match.   

            "Hey, Sora.  You took care of everything over here?"

            "Sure did!  Yamato this is Philippe and that is Crunch.  This is my long time friend Yamato."  Yamato shook both of their hands and greeted them.

            "And their Defenders."  Sora added.

            "Really?  I haven't met a Defender yet, but I heard of their tale.  Is that girl one to?"

            "Milandra is one as well."

            "Wow, I wouldn't have every guessed."  Matt replied.  He then turned to Sora.

            "Well, Sora, we better be going.  We need to find a place to stay tonight and I bet it will be hard."  Sora and Yamato started to walk off until Crunch stopped them.

            "You don't have to find a place to stay.  Come and stay at the inn with us.  We can tell our captain about you guys and how skillful you two are.  It's the least we can do after you saved us."

            "Yes please!"  Philippe begged.  Yamato and Sora agreed to go.  Once they arrived they say the young girl, Milandra there talking to their captain.  She gave them both dirty looks and demanded why they were there.  But their captain interfered and stated that he wanted to talk to this two.  She then dashed off angry.

            "Please, all of you sit down."  He offered the four of them seats.  They took them.  Crunch told him about what had in town and told about how skillful they were.   

            "That's amazing, you must be strong to be able to take down some of Ameal's men.  What are your names?"

            "Well I'm Yamato and this is Sora."

            "Yamato and Sora, huh?  You don't have a last name to go with that or what?"

            "Well, my last name is Ishida."

            "Ishida!  Are you the son of the noble of Ishida!"

            "Yes I am."

            "And what is yours," the captain asked looking over to Sora.  Sora just put her head down.

            "I have none."

            "No last name?  That's weird, how could you not have a last name?" 

            "She just doesn't."  Yamato stood for her.  "Now, if you excuse us its getting late and Sora and I are very tired from where we traveled from.  So thank you and good night."  Yamato grabbed Sora and started to lead her to their room.              

            "Wait a minute you two, I want to ask you a favor."  Yamato and Sora turned around looking at the captain.

            "Yes?"

            "Well, I want to witness for my self your skills.  Tomorrow our squadron of Defenders have a very important mission and would need all the help we can get."  Yamato just shrugged he's shoulders.

            "Sure, ok."

            "Thank you, we will give you details of it tomorrow.  For now, I'll let you to sleep and gain your energy."  The two said their good nights and went to their room.

            "I can't believe a noble is fighting.  I would of never guess."  Crunch told he's captain.

            "The one I am most concern about is Sora.  That is rather odd of her not having a last name.  I believe she's hiding something, they're both hiding something.

            Sora was looking out the window.  She was caught in a daydream until Yamato broke her thoughts. 

            "Sora, you need to have a last name.  It's weird and people are going to suspect something if you say you don't.  Those three probably already do.  I know you don't want people finding out you're a Takenouchi especially with what's going on but its better then nothing.  You can just explain it to them."

            "Yamato, there is only one last name that I want to carry and that is Kamiya.  And since that's impossible I rather not have one at all."  Sora said still looking out the window.  Yamato say Sora's reflection on the window.  Her eyes were full of pain.  Yamato decided to let her be and head to bed.  

            Sora still remained to look out the window.  

            "Taichi, you're still there, you're still in my heart.  So you must be out there, somewhere."

_Ok, this is a rather boring chapter but its important who Sora and Yamato know and who they fight with for the next chapter!  Thanks for reading!_


	4. The Fierce Battle

_Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon._

            When Sora got up, she looked over to the bed next to her to find it empty.

            "Yamato?"  She got out of bed and wonder down the hall looking for the young man.  She went down stairs to the bar and saw that everyone was there and awake.

            "Look, the princess finally decided to get up!" Milandra muttered.  Sora stopped at the bottom at the stairs and Yamato got up from his chair.  Both looked at the girl with wide eyes.  Silence filled the room as everyone had their eyes at the two newcomers and their odd expressions.   Milandra stoop up.  

            "Man, you two get weirder by the moment."  And with that she walked out of the bar.  Yamato walked over to Sora whispering in her ear.

            "She was just being sarcastic.  She doesn't know anything."  Sora nodded as she let out a sigh.  Then Yamato lead her back to the table to take a seat next to him.

            "Good, everyone's here.  Now I can explain our plan.  Some of Ameal's troops are heading towards the Joar Peninsula.  Spies said that that they plan to attack the nearby kingdom, Gouv."

            "Aren't the Gouvens very weak?  They have a very poor military.  They can hardly defend themselves."  Yamato asked, trying to get the facts straight.

            "Exactly!" the captain pointed a finger at Yamato, "That's why we were asked to help.  Now, the troops are going to cut through the Yugi Forest.  That's where we are going to attack them!"

            "How many are there?"  Philippe asked.

            "They outnumber us greatly.  We are to just hold them off until the Golden Knights come."

            "We're helping the Golden Knights?  That's a terrific honor!"

            "Yes, we are already behind so I'll tell you the squadrons.  There will be two main parties.  The main party will go and attack the troops while only a couple of men will go with me on a very important side mission."  The captain then said off the list of people who was to go on the so call main mission.  But Yamato got upset when he did not hear his name called when Sora's was.

            "Captain, you didn't call my name."

            "Of course I didn't.  I assigned you to be with me on the side mission.  It's very important and I want the best on the assignment."  Yamato shook his head.

            "What!"  Sora got up from her seat.  "I can't fight without Yamato.  I've never done it by myself before!"

            "Exactly!  Sora and I have to be on the same team!"

            "I'm sure she can manage without you, my boy."

            "But…"  Yamato pulled Sora to the side to talk to her privately. 

            "Sora, you go off and fight without me.  You're a gifted fighter and there's going to be a time when I or no one's around to help you.  So this way you can prove to me you could take care of yourself if something was to happen."

            "But Yamato, I'm too afraid."  Yamato put his hands on her shoulders.

            "Sora, don't be.  That's a weakness.  And I want nothing but strength from you.  It'll be ok."  Sora finally nodded in agreement.  They went back to join the others as the captain finished explaining everything.  After that the officers packed up everything ready to go.  During that time, Yamato pulled Philippe aside.

            "Philippe, do me a favor."

            "Yes, sure, anything."

            "Watch over Sora.  She's strong and I know she can take care of herself.  But I need to be assured that someone's watching her since I cannot."  He said.  But he wasn't looking at the boy.  He had his eyes on Sora helping some of the officers, pack up.

            "Don't worry, sir.  We'll watch over her."  Yamato nodded.

            "Thank you."

            The two teams went their different ways.  The main team head through the forest.  They stopped before they reached the water fall, where the enemy troops were resting.  The officers hid in the bushes and waited until the right time to attack.  There were many soldiers and they were afraid there were too many.  But they had a job to do and that's what they were going to do.

            When the time came to attack, the battle begun tough.  Many of the Protectors were taking on at least five soldiers.  The battle looked tough.  Sora was going at it against three men, who were quite strong.  She took them down then more appear.

            'Just a little bit longer.  They should get here any moment.'  Sora kept saying to herself as she struggle trying to defeat her enemy.  She started to get tired as she was sword fighting against this very talented swordsman and it was sadly to say she was losing.  He had her corner up against the cliff of the waterfall.  Sora struggle to fight off the man but her body was getting weaker.  Suddenly the soldier swung his sword, in order for Sora to loose her sword.  The sword cut the back of Sora's hand deeply and her sword went flying to the right.

            Sora hissed in pain as she fell to her knees, holding her bleeding hand. She put her face down to the ground.  This was it.  The soldier rose up his sword and was about to strike, but then he was stabbed from behind.  His body collapsed next to Sora.  Sora saw the body from the corner of her eyes.  She then looked up.  Sora gasped as she saw the figure standing in front of her in white.  It was finally him.  She would never guess he would be standing in front of her, here.

            "Taichi?" Sora whispered.  They starred at each others for a while as the battle continued.  Taichi then noticed all the blood coming out of Sora's hand.  He kneeled down next to her as he pulled her hurt hand towards him.  Sora grunted in pain.  Taichi then ripped off a piece of his uniform and wrapped her hand around it.  After he was done, he petted the hurt hand.

            "There."  He whispered.  He looked at her with a smile.

            "Thank you."  Taichi helped her get up to her feet.

            "Stay right here.  I'll be back when I'm finish."  Sora nodded in agreement as Taichi took off to finish the fighting.  And as soon as that was done, he returned to Sora's side.

            "Are you ok?"

            "Yes."  Sora couldn't hold it much longer.  She jumped into Taichi's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.  "I missed you so much!" she said as she was crying.

            "I know Sora."  He said as he pulled away from her.  "Come on, let's go.  We have so much to catch up on."

            "Yes but…"

            "Miss Sora?"  Sora looked over to Philippe.

            "Yes?" 

            "We are ready to leave."  Sora's eyes were full of hurt, knowing she had to leave Taichi, since she just got him back.

            "Sora, stay!  I'll take you home afterwards."  

            "Ok."  Sora turned to the boy.  "Go on ahead."

            "I can't, Miss, Yamato asked me to bring you home safely."

            "Yamato?"  Taichi asked.

            "Tell him that I'm with our best friend.  That way he knows I'm safe."  Sora told him.  Philippe hesitantly left with the others home.  

            Taichi took Sora deep into the words after everyone left.

            "He said Yamato.  Is that the Yamato I think it is?"  Taichi asked as they stopped walking.

            "Yes.  Taichi, I want to know what happened to you?"  Taichi let out a sigh.

            "I had to get away from all the rage I had before it took over me and I do something that I know I would regret. That's when I went to join the Golden Knights.  I thought it would be the best way to get stronger, cool down a bit, and fight against your brothers.  Then I went back to apologize to you for what happen.  But I heard you gave up your thrown.  I went back to the knights and as we traveled around, I hoped I would somehow find you again and say I'm sorry."

            "It's ok Taichi.  I imagine what you were going though and I don't blame you at all.  I am just so happy to see you again."  Taichi ran he's fingers through her hair.

            "It is so odd with your hair so short.  Why did you cut it?"

            "Yamato thought it was best for it to be short and out of my way when I was fighting."            

            "You're fighting?"

            "Yes, Yamato been teaching me to fight this past three years."

            "He didn't do a good job," he said as he point to her injured hand.

            "This is my first serious injury, thank you!"  Taichi laughed.  He then stopped and acted serious as he brushed her hair.

            "Damn, I forgot how beautiful you were."  Sora blushed.   Taichi then pulled down as he attempted to lock his lips with her.  Sora pulled her head up to meet him.  They held each other tightly as their kiss deepened. 

            Taichi took Sora home on horseback back into town.  Yamato was waiting outside the inn.  He's jaw dropped when he saw Taichi with Sora.  Taichi jumped off the horse and then helped Sora down.  He then looked up to see Yamato.

            "Good to see you, old friend."  Yamato ran up to the two.

            "Is it really you?" 

            "Of course, the one and only!"  Yamato hugged his best friend (a\n: the manly way).  

            The three chatted for a bit outside.  But it was time for Taichi to get going.

            "It's been the greatest finally seeing you again, Yamato."

            "Yeah same here.  Hope we get to see each other again."

            "I'm sure we will."  He then turned to Sora.  "I'll make sure we meet again."  He then gave her a kiss good-bye.  He then whispered in her ear.  "Sora, I want you to know that I love you.  I always had and I will always no matter what."  Sora eyes rose in shock.  Taichi then got on his horse and rode off leaving the two standing outside.

            "I can't believe that it was him."  Yamato broke the silence.  Sora nodded.  Then Yamato smirked.  "It's about time you got together!"  He then turned around and headed inside.

            "What?"  Sora followed him.

            "You heard me."  Everyone was in the bar, celebrating their victory, when they walked in.  It was just then Yamato noticed Sora's hand wrapped up.

            "What the hell happen?!"  Yamato said in anger.  Sora looked at him confused but then realized what he was talking about. 

            "I was cut during the fight."  Yamato grabbed her arm.

            "Come on, we need to get it cleaned up!  Damn it!  I knew it!  I knew I should of not let you fight alone!"  He led her to their room as he got some medicines that were available.

            "Unwrap it!"  Sora did as she was told.  She sat on the bed and removed the cloth from Taichi's uniform.  What was once white was red.  Yamato pulled a chair beside her as he analyzed the wound. 

            "Damn it, Sora!  You're lucky you didn't get it cut off!"

            "I'm lucky to be alive, thanks to Taichi."  Yamato looked up at her.

            "What?"  But they were disturbed by Milandra and the captain.

            "Aww…the princess got hurt."

            "Will you stop calling me that, please!"

            "Why?  That's what you are."  Yamato and Sora looked at the two. The captain walked up in front of Sora.

            "Hello, Princess Sora Takenouchi!"

_Ok this one sorta sucked cause I was trying to get this one up since I have been ignoring my stories since I had this huge exam.  Well, anyhoos, thanks for reading.  Now be kind and review!_


	5. Caught!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!_

            Both Yamato and Sora went ghost white for a moment.  Sora finally blinked out of it and stood up. 

            "How did you found out?"  The captain turned to Milandra.

            "Can you leave the three of us be?  We need to discuss some issues." 

            "But…captain?"

            "That's an order!"  Milandra pouted some before she made her exit out of the room, closing the door behind her.  The captain turned back around to Sora and Yamato.

            "How did you know who Sora was?"  Yamato still remained sitting down.  

            "It wasn't that hard to find out after you told us your name, my boy.  I had some of our resources do a background check on you throughout all your life."  Sora and Yamato watched the captain closely.

            "And?"

            "Well we found out who you were play with throughout your childhood.  There were only two persons:  a boy and a girl.  And the girl fit the description of this young girl here."  He looked over at Sora, who was looking down at the ground, holding her wounded hand.

            "So what are you going to do with me?"  The man laughed.  Sora and Yamato looked at him with confusion.

            "Nothing, what makes you do you think we were going to do?"  The two faces stayed with puzzlement.  

            "I'm a Takenouchi:  part of the family that is hated by almost everyone and mostly by your organization and supporters.   

            "Young lady, as we did background checks on Yamato, we did some checks on you as well.  We found out that you disinherited yourself soon after your father died, even before your brother started doing his ruthless deeds.  You had nothing to do with your brother, so why should we punish you for your brother's crimes?"  Sora nodded.

            "Now on another note, we are about to head out to the kingdom of Taea.  That is where are supporters are located.  We would be honored if you'll join us so we may present your great deeds to the king as well as be rewarded."  Sora looked over towards Yamato.

            "Thanks for the offer but we don't want any rewards or praise."

            "But please, at least company us!"  Yamato thought for a moment.  He looked at Sora and then back at the captain.

            "Taea, you say.  Isn't that the location of the Golden Knights?"  Sora's eyes grew wide and the captain nodded his head.

            "You're right, my boy!"

            "Come on, Yamato! We have to go to Taea!"  Sora grabbed hold of Yamato's arm.  Yamato smiled at the girl.

            "We have to?"  Sora started to blush.  "Well then, if we _have to _go then we have to go."  Sora smiled and gave him a big hug.

            "Thank you Yamato!"  Yamato pushed Sora away.

            "But we can't go with you.  We have some things to take care of first and when we're finished, Sora and I will make our way to Taea by ourselves."  The captain frowned as he shrugged his shoulders.

            "Fine, whatever you two wish to do."  And with that he left the two alone.  Yamato sat back down on his chair and leaned back.  Sora turned to look at him with a look of confusion all over her face.

            "Yamato, what do we have to take care of?"  Yamato had his eyes closed.

            "Nothing I just hate the idea of us being a part of a side."

            "But The Defenders are a good side to be on!"

            "Yeah that's true but we work alone! Got that?"  Sora put her head down and nodded.  "Here I'll help you pack up since it will be hard for you with that hand."

            "Thanks, Yamato." Sora gave him a bright smile.

            "We'll leave and pick up our houses from the stables at dawn.  And then we will take the long way to Taea. We sound get there in five days I believe. Agreed?"

            "I don't care, you are the boss. As long as we get there, I'm happy." Yamato turned to Sora.

            "Sora, we're a team!  Your opinions do matter!"

            "I know.  I'm just tried. It's been a long day."

            "Well go ahead and head of to sleep while I'll pack everything."

            "Thanks again, Yamato."  Yamato nodded as Sora prepared to go into her nightly slumber.

***********************************************************************************************

(About Five Days Later)

            Sora and Yamato traveled by horse through the forest outside of Taea.  It was hitting around sunset and Yamato tried his best to keep Sora moving in order to make it into town before the stars where out.  Sora has been in nothing but daydreams, just thinking about seeing Taichi again.  She heard the crunching of the dead leaves that her horse made as she replayed the scene from the day she met Taichi once again, over and over in her head.  Her daydream was disturbed when everything went darkish.  A couple of soldiers had jumped out of the trees above.  Two had jumped down and covered Yamato and Sora in a dark brow blanket as the others tried their best to tie them up in rope.  

"Damn you!"  Yamato tried his best to break out of the men's gripped but found that he couldn't.  The men took the two's horses and rode into the kingdom of Taea as Sora and Yamato wriggled, trying to free themselves out. 

            King Fluon sat on his throne as he was doing his daily criminal sentences.  He was now listening to a case of one of the townsfolk who had attack one of his Golden Knights.

            "Let him work out in the fields for the time being.  I'll then decide if he has had enough punishment."  

            "Yes, your majesty."  The two soldiers bowed and dragged the man out of the court.

            "Summon the next case."  A couple men enter the court carrying Sora and Yamato, still in their wrapped trap.  They were walked down the red carpet that led to the king on his throne.  On both sides of the carpet standing straight were all the members of the Golden Knights. 

            "Name the crime."

            "We caught some trespassers in the kingdom's forest."  They then released Yamato and Sora.

            "Son of a bitch!" Sora cursed.  She was now all moody from being treated like a cat.

            'Sora?' Taichi looked over from his place in line.  He was right.  How could not forget his angel's voice!

            "What is the meaning of this huh!?"

            "Young lady, settle down!" the king ordered.

            "No! I will not settle down! How dare you treat people like that!? Without even checking their identification?! Huh…I want to know…"

            "Sora behave!" Yamato whispered to her.

            "No!  I won't! It's just rude to be treated like that! I want an apology now!"

            "Guards control her now!"  The two men tried their best to hold Sora back but she easily freed herself.  She drew her sword out and went flying towards the king.  She suddenly stopped and did a back flip as an arrow flew from under her (while she's in the air) and hit to were she was and kept on flying straight hitting the king.  Someone from the balcony of the court had fired the arrow meaning to hit the girl.  All rage fill from the Golden Knight as they went after the girl.  Yamato tried his best to keep most of the men busy but was not able to keep them all away from Sora.  Sora tried her best to dodge the attacks and fight them off but she was knocked over to the wall by an end of the sword making her drop her own sword.  Sora, using the wall, got back to her feet, injured.  She was now cornered by the knights.  

            "You will pay for causing an injury of our king."  The knight raised his sword to strike but his attacked was blocked.  His eyes grew in shock as the others did.

            "Captain Kamiya? What are you doing?"  Taichi was in front of Sora, holding out his sword.  

            "Leave her alone!"  Taichi said between his teeth.  Sora looked over to Taichi.  She gave a weak smile.  She knew for sure she had her old Taichi back.

            Some of the courts men were attending to the king's injury.  They sat him up as he looked over to the cornered couple.  He looked over at the smiling girl and focused his eyes on her.  That smile, those eyes…they were so familiar.  The kings grew wide.

            "Cortrina?"  He peeped out.  "Knights! Stop now! Leave them be!"  They all looked over to the king with confusion in their faces.  

            "Men help me get over there!" The king ordered.  They helped him stumble over to the two.  He had them stop right in front of Sora.

            "Cortrina? Cortrina is that really you?"  Sora looked at him oddly.

            "That's my mother's name."  His eyes grew wide.

            "Daughter? You are Cortrina's daughter!"  He then got down to his knees.  "I apologize for our rudeness, great daughter of Cortrina.  I welcome you to Taea" The whole room was left with confusion.

_Ok that's all for this chapter! A/N: The reason Sora went on a rampage, well think about it she's been a princess her whole life.  She's never been treated like a cat in a bag! Ok? Well I hoped you enjoyed! R\R!_


End file.
